Zer0/Skins
Es gibt insgesamt 30 Köpfe und 98 Skins für Zer0 die freigeschaltet werden können. Köpfe *'Raz0r' - wird selten von Henry fallen gelassen *'Zero' - standardmäßig freigschalten *'Motocross Marauder' - wird zufällig von Badass Gegner fallen gelassen *'Verfremdet' - wird von Smagal fallen gelassen. *'Geist' - standardmäßig freigschalten *'Unwirklich' - wird selten von BNK3R fallen gelassen *'Punk' - Belohnung der Mission In Memoriam als Zer0. *'3ng13' - Belohnung der Mission Statuesk als Zer0. *'Nihilismus' - Rang 5 der Herausforderung "...Rechnungen begleichen" absolvieren *'Blast-Shield' - Belohnung der Mission Symbiose als Zer0. *'Disharmonie' - standardmäßig freigschalten *'G4l4h4d' - wird selten von Vermivorous der Unbesiegbare fallen gelassen *'Kohlezug' - wird selten von Terramorphous der Unbesiegbare fallen gelassen *'Listig' - wird von einem Creeper fallengelassen. *'Handsome Jacks Maske' - wird von Handsome Jack fallen gelassen *'Special Edition: Vergessen' - DLC Skin. Wird freigeschalten wenn man den Kopf im Inventar verwendet. *'Kammer-Veteran' - Erhält man wenn man einen Spielstand vom originalen Borderlands besitzt. *'B0neH3ad' - Belohnung der Mission Ein X Markiert Die Stelle. *'T0dgeweiht' - Kann an den Torgue Automaten in Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage gekauft werden. *'Infern0' - Assassin Supremacy Pack *'Dunk1er 3ntdecker' - Belohnung der Mission Nakayamas Sturz als Zer0. *'Krähenschw4rm' - Assassin Madness Pack *'Ech0lot' - Assassin Domination Pack *'G0liath' - Swag-Filled Limited Edition Diamond Plate Loot Chest *'N0ch jemand da' - Belohnung aus Poker Night 2 *'G0ry Gh0ul' - Erscheint selten in den Würfeltruhen in Tiny Tinas Sturm auf die Drachenfestung. *'H3rr der Kl1ngen' - Assassin Stinging Blade Pack *'Die Finsternis im Inneren' - Belohnung der Mission Eine Geschichte Simulierter Gewalt. *'Ich st3lle fest' - Community Day 2013 *'Aer0dynamisch' - Skins *'Zeros Schleichmontur' - standardmäßig freigeschalten *'Rotauge' - *'Rothemd' - Rang 3 der Herausforderung "Kugelhagel" absolvieren *'Spinnenbiss' - *'Blut und Knochen' - Rang 3 der Herausforderung "EXPLOSIONEN!" absolvieren *'Der bessere Rot' - Rang 3 der Herausforderung "Rocket and Roll" absolvieren *'Rote Bäckchen' - standardmäßig freigeschalten *'Das Wahre Rot' - standardmäßig freigeschalten *'Herz aus Stein' - standardmäßig freigeschalten *'Reptil' - Belohnung der Mission Die kalte Schulter *'Grünäugiges Monster' - Rang 3 der Herausforderung "Was willste kaufen?" absolvieren *'Smaragd-Assassin' - *'Racer' - Rang 3 der Herausforderung "Super Novas" absolvieren *'Warum so ernst' - Rang 3 der Herausforderung "Grüne Beute ist dünn gesät" absolvieren *'Blatt im Wind' - standardmäßig freigeschalten *'Schlangenaugen' - standardmäßig freigeschalten *'Mutant' - standardmäßig freigeschalten *'Kammer-Anzug' - Rang 5 der Herausforderung "Dies ist nicht die Zeit zum Faulenzen!" absolvieren *'Blauer Skarabäus' - Rang 3 der Herausforderung "Distanzschuss" absolvieren *'Patronentornado' - *'Himmelsblut' - Rang 3 der Herausforderung "Faustkämpfer!" absolvieren *'Blauer Bot' - Rang 3 der Herausforderung "Die Büchsen der Pandora" absolvieren *'Ultra-Marine' - standardmäßig freigeschalten *'Blaues Licht Spezial' - standardmäßig freigeschalten *'Azur-Ritter' - standardmäßig freigeschalten *'Rechter Winkel' - *'Stich wie eine Biene' - Belohnung der Mission Beschildete Gefälligkeiten *'Hornissennest' - *'Sonnenbestrahlt' - Rang 3 der Herausforderung "Blauer Funkenflug" absolvieren *'Wen nennst du hier Gelb' - Rang 3 der Herausforderung "Shotgun!" absolvieren *'Der Gelbe Pfeil' - standardmäßig freigeschalten *'Erdfarben' - standardmäßig freigeschalten *'Abgetragen und zerrissen' - standardmäßig freigeschalten *'Feuerstoß' - *'Hohes Tier' - Rang 3 der Herausforderung "Zieh den Stift" absolvieren *'Das ist schw-ER' - *'Vitamin C' - Rang 3 der Herausforderung "Für schlechte Zeiten!" absolvieren *'Bernstein-Assassin' - Rang 3 der Herausforderung "Der Killer" absolvieren *'Blutorange' - standardmäßig freigeschalten *'Fieses Orange' - standardmäßig freigeschalten *'Blut aus einem Stein' - standardmäßig freigeschalten *'Wie ein Stern in finsterer Nacht' - wird zufällig von Stalkern fallen gelassen *'Cyanid' - *'Harmonisch' - *'Die Skin ist türkis' - Belohnung der Mission Die Geknechteten von Overlook: Medizinmann *'Nebel der Gewalt' - Rang 3 der Herausforderung "Verschärfter Angriff" absolvieren *'Eiskalt' - standardmäßig freigeschalten *'Emotional distanziert' - standardmäßig freigeschalten *'Kampfkröte' - standardmäßig freigeschalten *'Stromlinienförmig' - Belohnung der Mission Kein Zimmer frei *'Voll Lila' - Rang 5 der Herausforderung "Badass Bingo" absolvieren *'Ninja-Stern' - Belohnung der Mission Auf zu Omas Haus. *'Mysteriöser Henker' - wird zufällig fallen gelassen *'Dark Night' - *'Moralische Grauzone' - Rang 3 der Herausforderung "Nicht voller Affen" absolvieren *'Whiteout' - wird selten von Threshern fallengelassen *'Pando-Rosa' - Rang 5 der Herausforderung "Nichts reimt sich auf "Orange"" oder "JEEEEENKINSSSSSS!!!" absolvieren *'Auf Zehenspitzen durch die Tulpen' - *'Blume auf deinem Grab' - wird selten von Vermivorous, der Unbesiegbare fallen gelassen *'Rosaroter Panther' - *'Bandit-Blut und Rost' - Angebot des Tages an Marcus' Waffenautomat *'Bandit-Kriegsbemalung' - Rang 3 der Herausforderung "Mach Maurauder marode" absolvieren *'Bandit-Entflammung' - Rang 5 der Herausforderung "Knietief in Patronenhülsen" absolvieren *'Dahl Elite' - Angebot des Tages an Marcus' Waffenautomat *'Dahl-Effizienz' - *'Dahl-Predator' - Rang 5 der Herausforderung "Crouching Tiger, Hidden Assault Rifle" absolvieren *'Hyperion-Ehre' - Angebot des Tages an Marcus' Waffenautomat *'Hyperion-Heldenmut' - Rang 3 der Herausforderung "Loader verladen" absolvieren *'Hyperion-Hornisse' - Rang 5 der Herausforderung "Weggefegt" absolvieren *'Jakobs Altmodisch' - Angebot des Tages an Marcus' Waffenautomat *'Jakobs Familie' - Belohnung der Mission Fahnen sammeln *'Jakobs Filigran' - Rang 5 der Herausforderung "Schnell am Abzug" absolvieren *'Maliwan-Style' - Angebot des Tages an Marcus' Waffenautomat *'Maliwan-Eleganz' - Rang 5 der Herausforderung "Slag-geleckt" absolvieren *'Maliwan-Anmut' - Rang 5 der Herausforderung "Ich will nur noch die Welt in Brand setzen" absolvieren *'Tediore-Schnäppchen' - Angebot des Tages an Marcus' Waffenautomat *'Tediore-Kundendienst' - 777 beim einarmigen Banditen bekommen *'Tediore-Wert' - Rang 5 der Herausforderung "Boomerbang" absolvieren *'Hochwertiger Torgue' - Angebot des Tages an Marcus' Waffenautomat oder an den Torgue Automaten zu kaufen *'Torgue-Explosivität' - Rang 3 der Herausforderung "Boom!" absolvieren oder an den Torgue Automaten zu kaufen *'Rasender Torgue-Dämon' - Rang 5 der Herausforderung "Catch-a-Rocket!" absolvieren *'Vladof Revolution' - Angebot des Tages an Marcus' Waffenautomat *'Sichel-Vladof' - 777 beim einarmigen Banditen bekommen *'Freiheits-Vladof' - Rang 5 der Herausforderung "Kugelfresser" absolvieren *'Gearbox' - *'Minecraft' - wird von Creepern fallen gelassen *'Pandora-Legende' - Erhält man wenn man einen Spielstand vom originalen Borderlands besitzt. *'Special Edition: Angeheizt' - DLC Skin. Wird freigeschalten wenn man den Skin im Inventar verwendet. *'Reinigendes Feuer' - Assassin Supremacy Pack *'Zebra' - Belohnung der Mission Ich mag meine Monster bedroht als Zer0. *'Natürliche Furcht' - Assassin Madness Pack *'Recht in Obsidian' - Assassin Domination Pack *'N0ch jemand da' - Belohnung aus Poker Night 2 *'Elektr0werkzeug' - Assassin Stinging Blade Pack *'Das Pandora Kettenbrief-Massaker' - *'Herr der Finsternis' - Belohnung der Mission Dr. T und die Kammer-Jäger *'Wie ein Uhrw3rk' - *'M4ch mich nicht wütend' - Community Day 2013 en:Zer0/Skins Kategorie:Borderlands 2 Kategorie:Skins